disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil
Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil is an American television series created by Sandro Cosaro about the life of Kick Buttowski who wants to be the world's greatest daredevil. The series is the fourth Disney XD Original Series and debuted on February 13, 2010. Plot The series pick up the life of a young boy named Clarence Francis Buttowski, who is nicknamed Kick. He aspires to be the world's greatest daredevil and he spends every day of his life doing extrem stunts with the help of his friend Gunther. But he also must deal with his bullying older brother, his spoiled sister, his unbearable neighbor and her dog, his wacky Number 1 fan, his bossy classmate, the school and his friend problems. Characters *'Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski: '''The main protagonist of the series. He wish to be a great daredevil. He wears a white jumpsuit and helmet with red stripes and yellow gloves and boots. He is the middle son of his family. His phrases are "Show Time", "Aw, Biscuits" and "Chimichanga!". *'Gunther Magnuson:' He is Kick's best friend and stunt coordinator. He is overweight, worries a lot and hates doing exercise and goesn't like to live in the edge. He wears blue shirt and shorts and a red cap. He is from Nordic descent. *'Bradley "Brad" Buttowski:' He is Kick's older brother and nemesis and the main antagonist of the series. He wears a grey shirt, yellow pants and green shoes. He likes bullying Kick and call him "Dillweed". He is 15 years old. *'Brianna Buttowski: She is Kick and Brad's little spoiled sister. She likes competing in beauty contests and she gets everything she wants. She likes annoy Kick but sometimes she helps him in difficult situations. Her phrase is "I want..." *'Harold "Harry" Buttowski: '''He is Brad, Kick and Briana's father. He wears a white shirt with color stripes and has a long nose. He is considered "lame" because he does some "broing" things. Althought he is not a daredevil, he does stunts when his son ask him to spend time with him. *'Denise Buttowski: She is the Buttowski's mother and Harold's wife. She wears a yellow shirt and has orange afro hair. She hates when her sons fight and break something. *'Billy Stumps': He is a famous stunt performer and Kick's hero. He only has one arm but he is able to ride his monster truck. He wears a blue cap and red shirt. *'Wade:' He is the worker of the Food N' Fix Gas Station and Kick and Gunther's friend. Wade provides the boys with Cheetah Chug and many others products form his store. He helps his friends when they are in trouble. When Kick sees him he says "Waaaaaaaaaade...". He wears a hat that covers his eyes. 'Secondary Characters:' *'Mr. Vickle:' He is Kick's neighbor. He has an effeminate attitude adn is one of the few adults to support Kick *'Magnus Magnuson:' He is Gunther's father. He owns and runs the Battlesnax Restaurant. He has a big body and a loud voice. He wears a dress shirt, a warrior kilt and a viking helmet. He is from Norway. *'Helga Magnuson:' She is Gunther's mother and Magnus's wife. She runs the Battlesnax Restaurant with her husband. He has big body like Magnus and she is Nordic. *'"Wacky" Jacky Wackerman:' She is girl that moved to Kick's neighborhood in "Obssesion with Kick". Since she saw kick do a stunt, she become obssesed with him and became his "Number 1 Fan" and stalks him every time she encounter him. *'Kendall Perkins:' She is Kick's class president. She and Kick have a love-hate relationship. She is very bossy and high-strung and is shown that she doesn't have many friends. She is implied to have a crush on Kick. *'Pantsie:' He is Brad's friend and the Cinema's assistant manager. He always wears 3-D glasses. He is shown to have a rude attitude and is a little fool. *'Horace:' He is Brad's other friend. he has green hair that covers his eyes and he also has yellow teeth *'Miss Fitzpatrick:' She is Kick's teacher. She constantly says "Mmmmm-Hmmmm". *'Christopher "Mouth"': He is Pantsie's little brother. He has a rivalry with Kick because he thinks his dad is better than Kick's dad and thinks that Harold is lame. But in the episode Box Office Blitz, he is on Kick's side because he wanted to see a movie that Pantsie doesn't let him see in the cinema. *'Miss Chicarelli:' She is Kick's other neighboor. She is an old woman and is constantly annoying Kick. She hates when kids "destroy" the neighborhood. She often makes Denise punish kick for fighting with Brad or for breaking things on the street. *'Oskar:' He is Chicarelli's dog. He has a blue suit that covers his body. He likes biting Kick and persuing him and Gunther. He is shown to have a great strenght. *'Glenn:' He is store worker. He hates when Kick goes to the market and destroys it. Cast *Chris Schlatter as Clarence Francis "Kick" Buttowski *Matt L. Jones as Gunther Magnuson *Danny Cooksey as Bradley "Brad" Buttowski *John DiMaggio as Mr. Vickle and Billy Stumps *Eric Christian Olsen as Wade *Grey DeLisle as Brianna Buttowski *Brian Stepanek as Harold "Harry" Buttowski *Kari Wahlgren as Denise Buttowski *Roz Ryan as Ms. Fitzpatrick *Emily Osment as Kendall Perkins *Maria Bamford as Jackie Wackerman *Clancy Brown as Magnus Magnuson *April Winchell as Helga Magnuson *Richard Horvitz as Mouth *Simon Helberg as Glenn Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows